1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnet-spaced sensors and in particular magnets and bore holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnets are used in a wide variety of detectors. For example, magnetostrictive transducers having elongated wave guides that carry torsional strain waves induced in the wave guide when current pulses are applied along the wave guide through a magnetic field are well known in the art. A typical linear distance measuring device using a movable magnet that interacts with the wave guide when current pulses are provided along the wave guide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,555.
Devices of the prior art of the sort shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,555 also have the sensor element in a housing which also houses the electronics to at least generate the pulse and receive the return signal. The amplitude of the return signal detected from the acoustical strain pulse is, as well known in the art, affected by many parameters. These parameters include the position magnet strength, wave guide quality, temperature, wave guide interrogation current, and assembly tolerances. In the prior art, the wave guide is connected to a return wire to complete the electrical circuit necessary for the wave guide to generate the pulse which stimulates the return signal.
Several types of magnetic-based sensors are available for measuring linear or rotary position. Magnetic-based sensors have an advantage in that they provide non-contact sensing; so there are no parts to wear out. Examples of magnetic-based sensors are LVDTs, inductive sleeve sensors, and magnetostrictive sensors.
Technical magnets are often made of mechanically very brittle materials, with very simple geometries due to restrictions in the production technologies. In order to install these magnets in machine parts, additional mechanical components are always required for fixing them. These must ensure that the magnets are stressed very little mechanically and that the magnets also remain in a mechanically invariable position in the relevant environment. Additionally, the unavoidable mechanical tolerances of the magnet and of the installation environment must be compensated when mounting. Frequently, these tolerances are relatively high with magnets.
In the art, these requirements are frequently met at relatively high expenditure, by means of sealing compound, elastomers, sheet-metal retainers, screwing, snap rings, etc. In almost all cases, combination of several of the specified auxiliary means is required. Apart from the large quantity of components, the mounting expenditure is also relatively high
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution for installation of magnet rings securely in bore holes.